Histeria
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Nigel a veces creía que simplemente estaba loco; volver voluntariamente a esa tortuosa vida cada noche...
1. Locura

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 _La siguiente pieza está basada en Madness de MUSE. Escritor Matt Bellamy._

 _::_

Esa noche Nigel Uno salió de su hogar azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ocultó su rostro en su chamarra deseando ahogar sus problemas así como lo hacia con sus palabras.

Condujo su auto con rabia sin rumbo alguno, pasando por alto su objetivo; el supermercado. Con apenas diez dólares en el bolsillo y su cabeza llena de gritos reprimidos, Nigel se detuvo al fin de unos cuantos kilometros en un lugar que no pudo distinguir ni bajo sus gafas ocscuras.

Envuelto en desesperación, se dejó caer sobre el césped que guardaba rocío entre sus hojas. Con furia que no había visto sacar de sí en años, había comenzado a golpear el suelo maldiciendo en balbuceos a su vida, retando a algún ente de poderes sobre naturales que le regresara su libertad. Entre sollozos y reclamaciones, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes. Comenzó a sentir su rostro caliente y escuchaba su palpitar en los oídos. Cuando vio que sus manos sangraban, decidió parar y dejar su cuerpo caer inerte al estado en el cual deseaba estar.

A medida que su respiración recobraba la velocidad normal,blasfemaba el nombre una y otra vez de la única persona culpable de su colapso: Abigail.

Esa maldita mujer que le había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, que se atrevió a amarlo.

Ella había sido el objeto de discordia que los había impulsado a dejar la ciudad. ss no hubiera sido por ella y su estúpida decisión de ayudar al sector BS, ninguno estaría muerto; ningún agente de ninguna organización los estaría buscando y no hubieran tenido que mudarse a una ciudad en donde no entendían una palabra.

Si ella no hubiera accedido a la ayuda de Nigel, el no hubiera tenido que cuidar de ella. Si ella no hubiera apoyado a Nigel para la peor decisión de su vida, no tendrían por que sobrevivir en un apartamento sin amueblar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Si ella no hubiera aceptado ese maldito trabajo de medio tiempo, no tendrían ese estúpido colchón como único adorno en su triste hogar. Si ella, oh, ella, no hubiera elegido amar a Nigel hace unos meses, él no tendría por que estar en medio de una tormenta de agua nieve en medio de la nada.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta le invadía todas las noches al compartir el colchón, al verla dormir.

Todas las noches Nigel pudo haber tenido la oportunidad para escapar, pero no había tenido el valor hasta ese día. ¿Por qué Abigail confió en el? ¿Por qué ella no escapaba? ¿Por qué siempre que tenían una pelea ella se aferraba a él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba escapar de una maldita vez?

¿Por qué Abigail esa tarde tuvo que hablar con él? ¿Por qué compartir su estúpido secreto?

¿Por qué ella seguiría ahí? ¿Por qué no se podía ir?

Volver a casa todos los días le presentaba un reto y aunque durmiera menos cálido, las calles le hacían una promesa de no tener que soportar peleas innecesarias y reconciliaciones absurdas.

Era demasiada presión tener que soportar a esos dulces ojos cada mañana y ver la decepción propia que reflejaban. Sabia que ella merecía algo mejor. ¿Por qué se quedaba a su lado?

Nigel se quedo ahí un momento, contemplando la oscuridad y su viejo auto estacionado sin cuidado con la puerta del piloto abierta y el motor andando. Cualquiera podría llevárselo, pero ni un alma se avecinaba por aquel lote valdío.

Advirtió por el rabillo del ojo una figura curiosa que lo observaba desde su casa, no muy seguro de salir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera tranquilo. Pensó lo que seguramente estaría pensando aquella persona: pobre hombre, triste al borde del colapso, sin una vida cómoda que ofrecer a su pareja o una estabilidad de ningún tipo que ofrecerse a si mismo.

Antes de causar mas alboroto, recordó la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo y a esa mujer que le llevo al borde de la histeria.

Siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase.

A veces creía, cuando conducía agotado a casa, que simplemente estaba loco; volver voluntariamente a esa tortuosa vida cada noche...

Pero esa noche al pasar al supermercado por los encargos, supo instantáneamente que debía regresar. Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, no dudó en cruzar el pórtico y abrazar a Abigail, envuelta en rabia por lo sucedido al dejar a Nigel marcharse. Aquel abrazo silencioso fue suficiente evidencia para borrar los restos de incertidumbre que ella tenia acerca si volvería a compartir el alquiler, y el beso robado le recordó aquella promesa.

Quizá ambos estaban locos, porque permanecieron juntos cuando la prueba del supermercado fue positiva.


	2. Desapareciendo contigo

**A/N: De aquí en adelante ya no pertenece a ningún concurso. Sin embargo, también es un songfic.**

 **Se recomienda buscar _Falling Away With You_ de MUSE -escritor Matt Bellamy-, pues tendrá mucho más sentido con la letra. Además de que es una gran canción. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nigel despertó con una jaqueca terrible. Abrió sus ojos y su mirada nublada no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Se encontró solo en un apartamento en el que parecía que se había librado una batalla épica, en la que sólo había sobrevivido un estudiante de universidad con ropas harapientas. Las paredes se encontraban casi deshechas con agujeros pequeños, quizá de balas. Pero no habían casquillos en ninguna parte. Los pocos muebles ya estaban inutilizables, las pocas posesiones habían sido destruidas. Y el colchón solitario que se encontraba bajo la única ventana, le gritaba que ahí había vivido alguien más.

Al bajar las escaleras de su edificio, no recordaba en qué ciudad estaba, o en qué país se encontraba perdido. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro un par de veces para recordar la fachada del edificio por si tendría que regresar.

Al notar una pequeña alarma en su reloj de pulso, la calló al asumir que se debía dirigir hacia el campus, en donde quizá todo se aclararía. Siguió su instinto al pisar los pasos de un número grande de jóvenes adultos con quien compartía la cuadra, esperando ver algo familiar en algún lugar. Sólo sabía que hacía frío y se congelaría si no entraba en algún edificio pronto.

El campus ciertamente era enorme, y a nadie parecía importarle que el siquiera estuviera parado en la nieve sin abrigo. Caminó sin rumbo entre las aulas de los edificios, desesperándose cada vez un poco más acerca de lo que pasaba. Con desprecio, azotó la puerta del baño de hombres para refrescarse el rostro con agua helada. Furioso se clavó los ojos en su reflejo y debatió consigo mismo.

 _Soy Nigel Uno. Soy de Inglaterra. Vivo en Cleveland. Esto no es Cleveland. Vivo con mis padres. ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Tengo amigos? ¿Vivo en ese apartamento? El número de mis padres. ¿Qué pasó en ese departamento? ¿Herí a alguien? ¿Maté a alguien? Nada._

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar de miedo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Por dónde comenzaría? Se sentía vacío.

Al notar a su alrededor, podía descifrar que estaba solo, pues nadie entendía el idioma que él hablaba. Tomó asiento en las gradas del campo de fútbol en medio de la nieve sin sentir el helado clima pellizcando su piel.

Qué resaca más grande.

Así pasaron un par de horas bajo el nublado clima, viendo a la gente pasar, maldiciendo a cada uno de ellos por recordar quiénes eran y qué hacían ahí. Las personas pasaban de prisa; nadie quería coger un resfriado. Excepto una chica de piel morena que se notaba triste e insegura, tomando su vientre entre sus manos, protegiéndolo de algo. Madre soltera irresponsable, seguramente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, haciéndoles sentir incómodos a ambos, pero con un extraño instinto en querer hablarse.

* * *

Había caído la noche cuando Nigel aún vagaba por los corredores, figurando la manera de volver a casa. Todas las salidas le parecían exactamente lo mismo, y siendo sinceros, ya todo le daba igual. Se había dado por vencido.

Pasando frente a la biblioteca, volvió a toparse con aquella chica, que se había conseguido una sopa instantánea para comer. Seguro tendría los meses difíciles con una criatura qué cuidar.

—Hola

La chica se limitó a comer al hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Se veía agotada y desarreglada. Ah, la maternidad.

—¿Estás bien? —¿De dónde había venido esa pregunta? ¿A él qué le importaba? ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? ¿Por qué se molestaba si nadie le entendía?

—Bien. Sólo tuve un día difícil.

¿Por qué estaba tan seguro que ella le entendería? ¿Por qué sabía que le contestaría y se abriría con él? Bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir. Él también había tenido un día difícil y no le apetecía comparar historias.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó con cautela. La chica no sólo era gorda, ¿verdad?

—Uhm… —perfecto. Sí era gorda— N-no lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—Sonará extraño pero… no recuerdo haber estado embarazada. Yo… desperté esta mañana así… —quería callarse, pero debía contarle a alguien si situación. Rió— ¿Te ha pasado?

—Una vez —miró al techo asumiendo que la chica también había bebido la noche anterior. Irresponsable—. ¿Eres de aquí?

—No. Soy de… un lugar lejano, no lo conocerías.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Vas en primer año?

—Si —mintió escondiendo sus labios tras la cuchara—. También tú.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Tu ropa —al señalarla, el chico se sonrojó. Se había olvidado por completo de su sucia imagen—. Adivino, ¿novatada?

Eso debió ser. Los mayores le hicieron una novatada y le emborracharon la noche anterior.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto —se encogió de hombros.

Sin saberlo, ambos mantenían elocuentemente la plática para saber en dónde estaban y qué hacían allí, pero ambos evadían las respuestas que en realidad le interesaba al otro. Sin quererlo, ya se estaban conociendo de nuevo.

—Ya es tarde —señaló la chica al ver de reojo el reloj de Nigel.

—Te acompaño a tu dormitorio —se ofreció extendiéndole una mano para ponerse de pie. Pero ella no marcó una ruta, sino que se quedó estática, pensando en formular su siguiente frase.

—No tengo un dormitorio.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La fraternidad en la que estaba no tolera que las chicas… —señaló su vientre— y me echaron el día de hoy.

Mentira poco convincente para los escasos minutos que pensó su coartada.

—Lo siento.

—Estaban empezando a ser odiosas —se encogió de brazos.

—¿Y tus cosas?

—No tenía mucho de todas formas.

Nigel encontraba encantadora la sonrisa sutil, casi invencible con la que la chica se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, sus ojos serenos color miel y ese cabello, aunque enredado, curvo e incitador.

Un impulso casi instantáneo le hizo tomarla de la mano al tiempo que le ofrecía quedarse en el apartamento, si alguna vez lo encontraban.

Les llevó toda la noche entre risas sin sentido y tensiones liberadas, pero al fin pudieron encontrar ese pequeño edificio color salmón de seis pisos y apartamentos de menos de setenta metros cada uno. Al introducir la llave y abrir la puerta, ambos tuvieron una serie de déjà vus que les atacaba el corazón.

Instintivamente se acercaron uno al otro e inspeccionaron el lugar con cautela.

—¿Fiesta salvaje? —ella trató de fingir su miedo entre risas.

—Si —murmuró Nigel con una sonrisa fingida al ver los trozos de vidrio, pocas fotos reducidas a cenizas y un armario con su contenido deshecho.

La chica se acercó a unos particulares lentes de sol, que aunque fueron pisados, un pequeño empujón en la pata derecha los hizo volver a la normalidad. Orgullosa de su trabajo, los colocó sobre su cabello enmarañado preguntándole a Nigel su opinión.

Un recuerdo quería venir a él, pero fue en vano la lucha. Aprovechando su sonrisa ya dibujada, enmarcó el rostro de su nueva compañera con una caricia, halagando su belleza.

Siguiendo con el juego, ella se abalanzó sobre una vieja gorra roja que encontró cerca de lo que quería seguir siendo una mesa y la colocó sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Así ocultarás la calvicie —rió.

Esa risa le provocaba en Nigel un escalofrío familiar. Era la primera noche que la escuchaba, pero ya la amaba.

—¿Te avergüenzo? —siguió con su juego.

—Sucio, pobre y calvo. ¿Sabes lo que hará eso a mi estatus social? —le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos casi por instinto.

—Despídete de tu vida social —le atacó con un beso efusivo que le hizo sentirse completo de nuevo.


	3. Sígueme

**A/N: Songfic. Tema sugerido a escuchar Follow Me de MUSE –escritor Matt Bellamy-**

* * *

Inseguro de su vida, Nigel había formado con Abby un pequeño hogar en donde cada día se conocían un poco más. Recordaban su vieja calle de la infancia, pero no a sus amigos de la primaria o cuál era su sabor de helado favorito en ese entonces. No recordaban incluso la secundaria, y ciertamente no recordaban sus caras aunque habían coincidido demasiado en sus vidas para ser sólo una casualidad que ambos se encontraran varados en Finlandia, que ninguno recordara nada y que tuvieran un impulso subconsciente de permanecer juntos.

Lo único que tenían era el uno al otro, con miserables trabajos de medio tiempo y una barrera de lenguajes que les dificultaba su vida cotidiana. La universidad nunca fue parte de sus vidas; no eran estudiantes de intercambio y no tenían matrícula en el sistema. Ni siquiera tenían edad suficiente ni estudios completados para ser universitarios.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Nigel cada mañana despertaba sonriente, estrechando a Abby, frotaba su vientre y le prometía amarla por siempre.

Había ocasiones en las que Nigel equipado con su vieja gorra roja paseaba por la ciudad, esperando encontrar un milagro. Los primeros días soñaba con recordar cómo su vida lo había dirigido a ese punto, pero era ya un desperdicio de tiempo que no podía permitirse. En unas semanas sería padrastro de un varón, el cual necesitaba comida, ropa y techo. De las cuales él sólo le podía proporcionar una de ellas apropiadamente.

Era un hecho que no podían ignorar por mucho tiempo; sin quererlo, ambos debían ser adultos responsables pronto, pues dejarían solo de ser ellos dos.

En una noche estrellada y fría, Abby se acercó al pecho de Nigel y miraron al cielo a través de la ventana. Nigel extendió una frazada delgada por los hombros de Abby y le rodeó su cuerpo para calentarla mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su compañero. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí congelándose casi cada noche?

—Nigel…

—¿Hmmp?

Ella se aferró a la camisa del chico, prolongando su pausa para reconsiderar sus pensamientos.

—Tengo miedo —a pesar de las palabras, su voz se notaba casi aburrida. Firme.

—¿De qué?

—Soy… soy muy joven. Ni siquiera puedo comprar ropa para mí…No sé siquiera de quién es este bebé. No creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Y… ¿qué piensas? —temió lo peor.

—Creo que sería mejor que… no tuviera al bebé.

—Abby —suspiró. La acercó aún más hacia él estrechándola lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño.

Ella no temblaba, y su voz parecía convincente. Ya había tomado la decisión.

—No seré el padre de tu hijo, pero lo amo como si lo fuera, porque yo te amo. Te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, pero no estás sola —ella hundió su rostro en la playera de Nigel—. Piénsalo bien. Sé que no podemos ofrecerle mucho por ahora, pero ¡hey! No morimos de hambre, y nunca hemos ido a trabajar con la ropa sucia. Las cosas saldrán bien.

Los muebles rotos habían sido rescatados en una amalgama con otros artefactos, dándole a su hogar un hilarante toque infantil. Habían sido ingeniosos para acomodar su pequeño lugar y darle vida.

—No quiero, Nigel. No quiero tener un hijo —su voz por fin se había quebrado. Y había levantado un poco su tono, pero nunca dejó de aferrarse la playera blanca que en efecto, olía limpia.

Nigel ya se había hecho a la idea de tener un pequeño a quien enseñarle lo poco que él recordaba; empezar de cero. Se había prometido no dejarle ir y nunca abandonarlo para que nunca pasara por lo que él estaba pasando. Quería de verdad proteger a esa criatura.

—Abby. Si ese niño fuera mío ¿también renunciarías a él? — _¿qué?_

—¿Qué?

La idea era absurda; nunca se habían visto y jamás en el tiempo que ella estuvo con él habían intimado.

—¿Lo harías?

Pero Abby no respondió. Muchas noches antes de dormir había pensado en su hijo. Podía no recordar, pero estaba segura de que sólo podría entregarse a alguien que amara de verdad, y si había amado a alguien y se había marchado de su vida dejándola sola, entonces no quería saber nada de esa persona. Pudo también haber sido violada y haber tenido algún gran trauma que le había hecho bloquear todos los recuerdos.

Fuera cual fuera la explicación, estaba segura que sólo querría un hijo con alguien que amara. Y si alguien la amaba, nunca le abandonaría.

—¿Lo harías? —repitió, insistente.

—No lo sé —apenas conocía al chico y éste ya quería tener un hijo con ella… Aunque cierto, él nunca le exigió hacer nada que ella no deseara.

—Sólo hazme un favor y no hagas nada hasta que estés completamente segura.

La indecisión de Abby los llevó a la semana treinta de gestación cuando antes de dormir, Abby comenzó a tener dolores que anunciaban la llegada de su primogénito.

—¡Pero aún es muy pronto! —se repetía Nigel una y otra vez intentando auxiliar torpemente a la madre.

—¿Podrías callarte? —le gritó Abby.

Su llegada al hospital fue atendida de inmediato. Mientras corrían hacia adentro, Nigel explicaba a un enfermero que hablaba su idioma, que faltaban meses para que el pequeño naciera. Se encontraba aterrado, pues auguraba malas noticias. El enfermero trató de calmarlo con un mal acento y le hizo sentarse en la sala de espera.

Eso era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Había visto suficientes películas para saber que a los padres se les permitía presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo. Él era el padre, maldita sea.

Por un momento vio la puerta a la sala de urgencias en donde pensó en infiltrarse sin que lo vieran, sólo para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera a salvo. Pero qué, ¿era alguna clase de agente secreto para hacerlo? Tiraba de su gorra de cuando en cuando, con los viejos lentes de sol de su chica en sus manos. Ahora eso era lo único que tenía de ella. ¿Y si eso era lo único que ahora tendría de ella?

Horas más tarde, el mismo enfermero había salido de la sala, agitado.

—Señor. Su hijo está bien. Sígame.

¿Ya había nacido? ¿Por qué no había sido él el primero que lo había visto?

El enfermero lo condujo hasta un cunero, donde Nigel se quedó tras un gran vidrio viendo a decenas de bebés con una pulsera en su mano derecha. Algunos dormían y otros lloraban. Pero había uno en especial que tenía un par de tubos pegados a su nariz. Su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación y parecía estar en una especie de sueño inquieto. Éste parecía hecho del más dulce chocolate mezclado con leche. Ese era su hijo.

Sonrió mientras una lágrima le recorría la mejilla.

—Pase. Con cuidado.

Le abrió la puerta al joven padre y lo condujo hasta su pequeño.

El bebé estaba aislado del resto, ningún otro tenía tubos pegados en su nariz y él ciertamente era más pequeño que el resto. Pero sin duda el más adorable.

—Tiene sus ojos —recalcó el enfermero, haciendo a Nigel desconcentrarse—. Azul profundo. Felicidades.

Y se marchó con una sonrisa triste.

No podía imaginarse lo pequeño y frágil que era el nuevo ser. Le acarició con cuidado su mano. Era tan suave. Recorrió sus brazos, sus piernas, su suave pancita descubierta, su pecho con indicadores de vida y regresó a su mano, donde en un acto reflejo, el pequeño tomó el dedo con toda su mano.

—Bebé. Necesitas un nombre. Podrías ser Nigel Jr. ¿Nigel Lincoln? —sonrió— Nigel Uno Jr. No… ¡Nigel Uno-Lincoln! —sintió un refrescante escalofrío— No, yo no soy tu padre biológico… Pero no importa, yo estaré aquí siempre —su voz quería quebrarse, pero lo impidió—. No tengo mucho para ofrecerte ahora, pero me encargaré de que al menos siempre estemos juntos. Y llegarás de jugar con tus amigos y tendrás que jugar conmigo. Siempre me podrás contar todo lo que te ocurra; tu primera novia o tus malas notas… alguien que quiera separarte de mí. No importa que tan malo sea, porque estaré para protegerte. Yo te mantendré a salvo de todos. De todo. Siempre. Aquí estoy —un par de lágrimas le volvieron a traicionar, junto con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba de oreja a oreja—. ¿Sabes? Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado desde que conocí a Abby —le acarició su pequeña y tersa mejilla en cuanto se sintió liberado—. Te amamos.

Nigel se quedó un momento viendo al pequeño recién nacido, planeando los siguientes veinte años a su lado. Había visto sus ojos y el enfermero tenía razón; eran iguales a los suyos, tenía la nariz de Abby y podría jurar que también compartían un lunar en su brazo derecho.

—Disculpe —le interrumpió el enfermero— ¿le gustaría ver a su esposa?

—Si — _mi esposa_.

Al dirigirse a su cuarto, Abby se encontraba tumbada contra la cama. Se veía exhausta pero Nigel la precisó hermosa. Corrió hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente y llenar su frente de besos. Poco después, el pequeño Bingham se les unió en el cuarto, donde Abby sólo lo pudo ver en su cuna provisional, con todos los instrumentos atados a su pequeño.

Los jóvenes se abrazaron mutuamente comentando lo bello del bebé.

—No hemos pensado en nombres —señaló Abby.

—Tengo uno…

Después de una plática acerca de su significado, el acta de Bingham Uno-Lincoln fue llenada y entregada a sus padres.

Los diagnósticos de los estudios de Abby habían mostrado que ella presentaba un cuadro de anemia y fue riesgoso para el pequeño y para ella la cesárea. Eso había explicado por qué el pequeño se adelantó a su llegada y por qué tuvo complicaciones en la madrugada.

Les despertó su agitado respirar seguido de sus signos vitales inconstantes. Un grupo de doctores llegó de inmediato, rodeando la cuna al lado de la cama de su madre. Éstos gritaban un sinfín de cosas en ese extraño lenguaje, dejando a los jóvenes perplejos, aterrados.

Con la impotencia en sus cuerpos, Abby tomó fuertemente la mano de Nigel hasta el segundo en que los signos vitales del pequeño Bingham llegaron a su fin.

Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación cuando el doctor en jefe se dio la vuelta y con una cara triste y recitó un pésame que ninguno entendió. Ambos le veían con ojos expectantes, recorriendo su rostro y el rostro dormido de su hijo. No fue hasta que cubrieron al pequeño en una sábana blanca hasta el rostro cuando entendieron que no había nada más que hacer.

Minutos más tarde, Nigel se sentó en la cama de Abby con la respiración entrecortada mientras ella le devolvía el pesar y se iba desmoronaba poco a poco, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

 **A/N: Como quizá ya se habrán dado cuenta, MUSE es mi banda favorita por muchas razones.**

 **Follow Me fue escrita por Matt para su hijo Bingham Hawn Bellamy.**

 **Bingham significa refugio en la oscuridad.**


End file.
